Pure Bliss
by TheHungerGamesShipper
Summary: Complete and total Lemon, Katniss and Peeta, One Shot, this is my first lemon let me know what you think! c;


**Alright so I needed a small break from the long story i'm writing so I though I would right a one shot, and since I need to practice writing Lemons for my story, I'll make this just a lemon and I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and this is set after Mockingjay, where Katniss and Peeta start getting closer. This first few sentences of the story are from Katniss's Point of view, but the actual lemon is going to be in Peeta's.**

**P.S if you haven't already you should check out my actual story - An Unexpected Love its a Cato/Katniss Fic (: **

_Katniss pov_

I have been sleeping at Peeta's almost every night since he has been able to control his episodes, he's getting so much better at it, he maybe has one every few months now!

We have grown a lot closer and now I know for sure that I love him.

Peeta

I woke up to Katniss cuddling into my chest, she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, I decided I didn't want to wake her so I just laid there with my arm around her waist and our legs intertwined with each others. I started to focus on her breathing, her chest would slightly lift up and then go fall back down almost in sequence with mine. She was so beautiful. I smiled from ear to ear when I saw her eye's flutter open.

She looked up at me and smiled and for the first time in months she kissed me, It was amazing, so passionate, unlike the ones that we shared during the first games, this kiss… it had love behind it.

"Peeta I love you." It was amazing the amount of emotion that these words brought me, but all I could do was lay there staring into her eyes and smiling like a fool.

"I-I love you too!" I beamed with joy when I said this, she was so special, and she loved me.

She got out of bed, and for the first time I realized that she was only wearing a thin tank top and super short shorts, she looked beyond sexy.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a little bit." She said as she headed into the bath room, I sat in bed for a few seconds, until my teenage hormones took over and got me all excited at the thought of her being naked, no further then 5 feet from me. That's when I got up took off all my clothes and opened the door to the bathroom, she turned around in shock and tried to cover her naked body until she saw that I was completely naked, and was starting to get hard at the sight of her.

"W-What… what are you d-doing?" She nervously said trying not to look at my manhood.

"Taking a shower silly." I said with a flirtatious grin.

"Oh no you aren't, I just told you I was taking one."

"That's kinda the point Katniss, come on get in." I stepped into the shower and grabbed her hand and brought her underneath the water with me, I put my arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her, she was hesitant at first, then she gave in and kissed me back while putting her arms around my neck, I put my hands on her butt and lifted her up and pushed her into the wall.

I started trailing kisses down her neck and her collar bones, she moaned in pleasure, which only made me more excited, I pushed my hips into her and she gasped, and I looked at her and then she smiled and jumped out of my arms and was pushing me outside of the shower, out of the bath room and pushed me onto the bed. She climbed on top of me and took my face into her hands and kissed me with so much desire.

But before she could do anything else I flipped her over so I was on top of her, the bed was soaked from the water, but she crawled high on the bed and I practically jumped on her crashing our lips together and pushing my hips into her area. She started to moan, and I started to kiss down her neck and this time I went all the way down to her breasts, her nipples were already starting to get hard from the water, but I put my hands on her left breast while taking her right one in my mouth moving my tongue around her perky nipple. she moaned louder this time, and I very lightly nibbled on it and moved to the other one repeating what I had just done.

I started kissing down he stomach but I stopped right before her very light tan line. I looked up for approval and she shook her head yes. So I moved down kissing her vagina and I started rubbing that little bundle of nerves.

"Oh Peeta!" She practically yelled as she arched her back, I could feel how wet she was already and I replace my finger with my tongue, and started eating her out, as I gently pushed a finger into her tight opening, she gripped the sheets and moaned so loud I'm surprised Haymitch hasn't come over yet to see what the hell was going on.

I could feel her start to tighten around my finger and pulled it in and out a few more times before I pulled out and stuck the finger in my mouth, she gasped, and then smiled, and said

"Please Peeta… I want to… hurry!" she begged, I took a minute to think about this, not only was I in bed naked with the girl I have been in love with forever, but now she wanted me, practically needed me and of course I wasn't going to disappoint her.

I took my erect penis and rubbed it on her opening before gently pushing in, she screamed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I let her adjust, and let her pain subside. Then I started pumping in and out, slow at first until she started bucking her hips and pushing with me, so I picked up the pace and before I knew it we were going at it hard and fast, she was screaming my name, and moaning, I was grunting, and could feel her start to tighten around my ever so hard penis. She was going to come. I was going to make the girl on fire come.

She let out one last scream of my name that I'm sure everyone in the whole district could hear, and then she came right on my dick. I followed soon after her and let my load go inside of her she moaned one last time before I collapsed beside her and she snuggled up to me. Both bare naked.

I was in pure bliss, until she said something that made my heart jump out of my chest:

"We didn't use a condom…"


End file.
